


What a Fucking Day

by SexualPizzaBox, SlashPrincess



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPizzaBox/pseuds/SexualPizzaBox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashPrincess/pseuds/SlashPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happened when the two youtubers without a face finally met up. Only to discover way more than they actually planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Fucking Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is something we wrote over the course of two nights with Weetiebel, who is a really good friend of mine. We have dirty minds and we know it. 
> 
> Follow us on tumblr for more Banana Bus Squad content:  
> SlashPrincess: http://johlockedslashprincess.tumblr.com  
> Weetiebel: http://weetiebel.tumblr.com/

H2O Delirious started a new game and squirmed on the couch. Concentrating, he stuck his tongue out and lightly brushed Ohmwrecker with his knee without really noticing. "Get ready to fail!"

The two had met up after Skyping each other for a while, feeling as though they had a connection as neither had shown their faces to their fans before. There wasn’t a risk of ‘meeting up’ like there was with the others as because of their lack of public identification, nobody could point fingers and assume they were H2O Delirious and Ohmwrecker, whereas with their friends who were publicly known, people could guess and figure out their identities; which neither of them wanted.   

"You're going down Delirious!" Ohm replied numbly. His mind wasn't in the game though, too distracted by the warmth of Del's knee rubbing against his leg and the little pink tongue sticking from the side of Del's soft lips- strangely reminding Ohm of Batcoon. He was going to comment on the similarities before stopping himself, thinking about how Del would react if he basically admitted he was staring at him instead of the screen in front of them.

"No, no, no, I'm the master here!" Del mumbled, distracted by Dead by Daylight - the current game they were playing. When Ohm didn’t reply, Del turned towards him finding a set of hazel-green eyes looking back. "Stop eye-fucking me. I know I'm gorgeous but you don’t have to stare."

"You wish you were gorgeous." Ohm nervously laughed, struggling to get the words out. He turned his attention back to the screen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Del pouting slightly in reaction to his comment.

"There are many things I wish," Del mumbled before he could stop the words coming out; once again he was talking without thinking first - a normal occurrence for him. "Like punching the fuck out of you. I wish I had a damn weapon in this game!" He chuckled, trying to gloss the out-burst over. But Ohm wasn’t stupid. Ohm looked back at him again with piercing eyes and laughed at the attempt Del was making - more than actually laughing at the demising joke.

"Oh? Is that all you wish for Delirious?" He replied in a smooth deep voice as he tried to poke at Del's ambitions. Del swallowed nervously at the remark, risking a glance at Ohm and licking his lips unconsciously.

"I don't know what you're trying to make me say..." He looked at the recording mic and then looked towards Ohm again, his eyes stuck at Ohm's mouth; open and inviting.

He slapped himself mentally and turned back to the screen.

"I thought you wanted to get out, that's what this games about." Ohm, as Delirious had done, glossed over the answer that he actually wanted as he too was self-conscious of the fact they were recording. If the clip got out and people knew they were in the same room as each other, being flirtatious, then the fans would go crazy - too crazy.

"Oh yeah, like what I’m about to do right now!" Del giggled, dodging Ohm’s knife and heading for the exit. "Suck my balls! I win, I win. So much for you camping all the time.” He teased, knowing how competitive Ohm was. He turned to Ohm and stuck his tongue out, forgetting they were both grown-ass men.

"You'd like it if I sucked your balls, asshole." Ohm was still looking at the screen, clenching the controller tightly. His knee felt hot where Del’s had touched him throughout the game. He didn't dare look at the younger male who he could see out the corner of his eye - pulling a face. 

"Who wouldn't like having their balls sucked?!" Ohm suddenly felt very insecure as his cheeks burned. He turned to look at Del who was no longer sticking his tongue out and instead wearing the most endearing expression. He had felt this before. The captivation he felt towards Del at this moment was almost like a teenaged crush, but he wasn't going to admit that. "L-lets turn the recording off..." He stumbled on his words as he stopped the recording. Delirious watched him, coughing to clear his throat.

“Sorry, man... Did I go too far?" Del wasn’t sure if he had done Ohm wrong. Ohm was slightly different in person than online; he was a lot quieter and Del wasn’t sure if he had taken the teasing and flirting out of proportion - if you could even call it that.

"What?" Ohm replied, pretending not to know what Del was implying. "It was just getting late - that's why I turned the recording off."

"Sure, that’s why you turned it off." Del said sarcastically, a trait Ohm hadn’t seen from Del that often.

“Why do you think I turned it off then?” There was some kind of tension in the room, Ohm wasn’t sure what kind it was, but it was definitely there.

Del raised an eyebrow. “Embarrassment of losing?”

“No.”

“Was it because I’m getting too flirty for you?” Del laughed.

“No.” Del raised an eyebrow at Ohm’s blank expression and cold reaction, it was rather charming.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind me doing something like this.” Del slowly slid his hands up Ohm’s legs, stopping at his thighs. Looking for a reaction, he grinned menacingly; just as a child would do. "Are you freaking out yet?"

“No." He lied in a low, smooth whisper. He could feel his face boil and his body become hyper sensitive. His groin was heating up, confused by the gesture as he watched Del bite his lip seductively.

"Liar." Del giggled, tugging Ohm’s t-shirt to bring him closer. He felt Ohm's hot, heavy breath on his face and it was driving him crazy. "You're such a bad liar." He whispered, touching Ohm’s red tinted ear lobe with his lips.

Ohm shivered and opened his mouth as though to say something, but only a small whimper like breath escaped.

“Say it, tell me what you want to say." He wanted to kiss him so much but he couldn't, not yet, so instead he started to nibble on his neck.

"I-" Ohm had to bite his lip to stop the escape of another whimper. He grabbed onto Del as he was pushed gently against the arm of the sofa. The nibbling became more and more pleasurable as the abused skin became tender. Del slipped his hands under Ohm's t-shirt, caressing the hot skin underneath.

"I'm gonna stop if you don't tell me what you want." He said, his voice deep and soft.  Ohm bit his lip slightly, looking at the younger boy pressed against him. His touches were sweet and made his skin burn even more.

“Don’t.” He replied in a whisper causing Delirious to grin. Ohm smiled back, turning into a giggle. "How-how the fuck did this happen? I voted H2OVanoss all the way."

"I have no idea." Del laughed, leaving the comment on Evan unnoticed. He felt dizzy as the excitement and adrenalin pumped through his veins. Ohm was here in front of him and they were somehow sat up against the arm of the sofa with their legs tangled up intimately, crotches almost touching - it totally wasn’t his fault. "I never imagined I’d ever see you… and here we are, being, uh, sexy.” He squeezed Ohm’s hips, laughing at himself.

"And nobody thought they'd ever see you. I mean, you're like a magical being like, like, like... Santa or something." Ohm giggled, unintentionally causing his hips to grind with Del's; making his breath hitch.

"No one will ever see me. I think you're the only one who understands that." Del said passionately making Ohm flushed. Del moved slightly, grinding again ‘accidentally’. Now he was just seeing how much he could get away with without it becoming a heated make-out session.

"Oh? So I am the chosen one?" Becoming comfortable with Del, Ohm started to act more confident. He rocked his hips back almost in reply to Del's now making it incredibly noticeable he was doing it on purpose.

“I think you're way more than that right now, Ryan." Del mumbled, his face getting dangerously close to Ohm’s. He watched Ohm’s peach lips part slightly, his eyes fixated on them.

Ohm observed Del as he got closer to his face - it really did feel like a high school kiss. The unsureness and slow pace made him want it more, he yearned for it. He could literally feel Del’s hot breath tickling his lips. However, before their lips touched, Del moved away slightly and looked Ohm straight in the eye, almost as consent. Before Ohm said anything Del smashed his lips into Ohm’s, pushing hard into him. Ohm slipped down the arm of the sofa making his head the only thing upright, the rest was buried under Del. Del prodded his mouth with his tongue, inviting Ohm to open it. He accepted, letting Del's tongue slide in and dance with his own. Ohm hummed in pleasure as he took in the taste of Del, it was heavenly. He pulled away and grabbed onto both Del's thighs, squeezing firmly as they sat on top of his jeans.

"Fuck Jon."

"Fuck what, Ryan?" Del panted, wanting to kiss him again. He bucked hard against Ohm's hips as Ohm started to rub his crotch against his. His tight jeans weren’t helping him hide the very obvious boner he had obtained, and neither were Ohm’s jeans. There was too much fabric between them and he needed to get rid of it, like, right now.

Ohm threw his head forward into Del’s shirt as he moaned quietly. Whimpering still he panted frantically into Del's ear. "Me."

Del felt he was on fire he was so heated. He feasted his eyes on the sight in front of him, Ohm's face absolutely gorgeous.

"Put your hands up." He said as he tugged on Ohm's grey t-shirt and pulled it off a second later. He still didn’t know what was going on between the two of them, and he didn’t care.

"Getting all demanding now are we?" Ohm teased, playing with the buttons on Del's baby blue shirt.

“You have no idea, baby, I'm gonna make you beg."

"Try me." Ohm again provoked. His whole body tingled with excitement as Del went south. He stopped on his nipples, grazing them with his teeth. Ohm moaned, bucking unintentionally which caused a smile to appear on Del's stunning face. He sucked his right nipple, slightly nipping it with his teeth. Ohm curved in reaction to the biting and Del thought as though he was going to cum in his underwear at any second.

"Fuck, Ryan. You're so hot." He whispered as he moved over to the left. Ohm whimpered, shaking violently under the younger boy. He watched him, turning him on even more.

"Jon-" He whispered before breathing heavily as his nipples became super sensitive. "Fuck." Delirious' hands feathered his body, before going back to his hips and migrating to his ass, rubbing and squeezing his cheeks. They were both becoming a shaking mess. Del's fingers brushed against edge of Ohm's pants and Del looked up to find his gaze.

"Would you mind me taking this off?" He chuckled as he lightly kissed his bellybutton.

"Do it." That was all Ohm had to say before Del began disrobing him.

Del zipped down Ohm’s pants and rimmed Ohm’s starry underwear before yanking them down. "Hi there." He mumbled, examining the treasure that had strung towards him in excitement.

“Did you really just greet my dick?” Ohm stated, nearly bursting out into laughter. Del just raised his eyebrow before he went back to kiss his mouth. He was enjoying the sounds Ohm was making too much to sit and have a chat about how he had just said something incredibly stupid.

"Tell me, Ryan. What do you want me to do?" Del whispered to his ear, touching Ohm's shaking body with his palms, biting on his ear lobe and neck. This got Ohm’s attention.

"Um-" He got interrupted by a bolt of pleasure that flashed through him, making him squirm. He gave Del almost a dreamy look, with his eyes glossed over and his face flushed with a rose pink. "Whatever you want." As these words went into play Del bit down on his neck and sucked hard, creating a little, sensitive, purple love bite.

"Like touching your cock maybe?" He purred and ran over the sensitive skin just above Ohm’s penis. Ohm hummed in reply and bit down seductively on his lip, catching Del's eye.

"Maybe." He rumbled lowly into Del's ear. A shiver was sent down his spine as Del seemed to hold in a buck. It turned him on so much.

Unable to fight his fidgeting hands much more Del’s fingers began to circle Ohm's cock. He felt a bit nervous since he never did this before, but judging by Ohm's reaction it wasn't so bad. Ohm felt as though he couldn't breathe, and loved it. He wanted to moan but his mouth wasn't letting him as his pearl coloured lips where stuck open and his voice hitched. He was wearing a frown, not in pain but in desperation as his nipples became hard to the touch and his dick throbbed, and his moan coming out only as whimpers as the air became stuck in his throat. They were high pitched and breathy as they escaped from his vocal cords unintentionally. He wanted to scream pure bliss as Del stared to lace his penis with soft touches. Del's grip became stronger and he started to pump faster. His mouth kissed its way down Ohm's body, circling his navel, biting softly on his exposed skin.

"I'm gonna suck your dick so hard, you're gonna cry." Del was coming to the realisation that talking dirty was extraordinarily fun. "You're gonna beg for mercy, because I won't let you come until you beg." He smiled into Ohm's skin, meaning everything he said.

"Oh are you now? I'd like to see you try, little one." Ohm raised an eyebrow before the pressure on his dick started to make him waver. A small gasp for air was inhaled and a deep moan rumbled from his throat. "Fuck D-Jon."

"Oh, of course." He was only few inches away from Ohm's dick, nipping and licking his hipbones. "I'm gonna fuck you, don't worry." He lifted Ohm’s right leg and put onto his shoulder. "I'm gonna fuck you so sweet." He whispered before licking Ohm’s cock all the way from its head, over the shaft and sucked in his nut. Ohm shivered, mumbling swear words under his breath as he did so. He grabbed harshly onto Del's hair, to then later apologise for doing so - scared he had hurt the younger man. Another shock wave ran through his body as Del played downstairs. Del used this as an excuse to push against the leg, causing Ohms legs to part further so Del could get deeper.

Del was hard and couldn't move without moaning as the fabric of his pants rubbed against his sensitive dick. He fought the urge to touch himself. "I want to hear you, Ryan." He said before licking back up Ohm’s shaft and taking him in, whole, gagging slightly when Ohm's cock hit the back of his throat. He sucked hard, moving his head up and down together with his palm.

"Oh shit, Jonathan!" Ohm pulled on Del's hair harder as he held himself back from coming. He grumbled lowly, sucking in air when he could as the feeling of suffocation overcame him again. "Don-don't make me cum yet," He whimpered, the word 'cum' crackled as it arose from his mouth.

Del looked up to see the tension in Ohm's face and sucked once more before letting his cock free. He wiped his mouth obscenely, with an odd yet satisfying taste in mouth still. He took off his t-shirt and tossed it to the ground not caring at all.

"I think I'm gonna come to my pants first."

"Well," Ohm whispered seductively, with a string of nervousness in his voice. "I could always, you know..." Ohm eyed up Del's pants and crawled towards them making sure to stick out his butt in the process. He stopped in front of Del's obvious bulge and blew onto it gently. A sweet moan escaped Del's mouth, and he bit down on his bottom lip for the hundredth time today. Ohm's flushed cheeks caught his attention, leading him to a hungry mouth.

"You could what?" He breathed and laid a hand on Ohm's hip. Ohm didn't say a word, leaving Del in suspense. He blew gently on the clothed penis again before pressing his lips and licking on the denim covering it. He felt the fabric twitch making his own bob in excitement. “Oh shit, yes." Del's body was almost shaking, his cock hurt from being unnoticed for so long. "Touch me, please." He undid the button of his pants and unzipped them, leaving them hanging on his hips as he offered himself to Ohm.

"Aww, are we a desperate little boy?" Ohm growled as he found his inner confidence.

"You fucker.” Del spat, still not being touched. His dick was getting incredibly impatient.

Ohm kissed Del's soft underwear, now really getting a feel of how hard Del actually was. Instead of stripping him off quickly, as Del had done to him, he took his time to tease him. Slowly he pulled the man’s trousers down to his ankles and started to rim the edge of his underwear, only to stop midway and lick the thin fabric. Del hissed as he leaned against the armrest as Ohm was slowly tormenting him.

"Don't torture me." He begged breathlessly, watching Ohm's tongue so close to his penis.

Ohm giggled, releasing warm air onto Del's dick. "What's the magic word?" Rimming the underwear, he popped Del's dick's head from under the fabric and licked just the tip whilst running his hands up and down the clothed shaft.

“Oh fuck." Del swore under his breath, grabbing onto Ohm’s locks. "I'm gonna come just from watching you." He felt precum leaking from his cock as he tugged hard on Ohm's hair. "Blow me, Ryan." He moaned. "Please." Whispering a few seconds later, in desperation.

"There it is." Ohm whispered, feeling his cock twitch as Del begged. Without any more questions he pulled the dark blue boxer briefs down to his thighs and took Del all in, gaging slightly as it hit his tonsils. Ohm was pretty surprised by how big Delirious actually was. In the H2OVanoss fanfictions he had read over the years (because he could never find any of him and Delirious) Delirious was always the 'bottom bitch', which he could still see as a possibility however, Del had shown Ohm his far more dominant side and far bigger-than-expected dick.

Del moaned loudly when Ryan's hot, wet mouth surrounded his aching cock, trying to stop himself from bucking further into it. "Yes, oh my god, oh my god." He kept whining, his voice high pitched and his breathing heavy. He tilted his head back, not able to keep it up anymore.

Ohm looked at him with almost puppy dog eye. He fucking loved it. Del was moaning for him and he couldn't get enough. His dick was going mad and he was struggling to retain himself from touching it as Del's moans and pleads echoed through his ears. Ohm nearly choked again as Del became too excited, slightly bucking further in than Ohm had expected, but he didn't care as he watched the younger man in pure bliss.

"You're fucking killing me." Del held the eye contact they had as he felt the orgasm getting closer. But he didn't want to cum, no way, he wanted to go on forever. He had a hard time forcing the words out loud, but he had to. "Stop, Ryan, I can't, I can't come now, not yet."

Ohm slowed, hearing the man’s plead, and detracted himself. His dick felt as though it was about to explode as the Del wore the most cock-jerking expression, only aimed for him. "What's next baby?" He whimpered into Del's ear while feathering his dick with gentle brushes. Del circled his mouth with his thumb, slitting the soft honey lips apart and planting a small kiss on them.

"I want you so bad, Ryan." He said, voice covered with lust. "Get on your knees."

Ohm let Del retake his dominance and fell to the floor, sticking his butt up as an invitation. He wanted Del so, so badly and yet couldn't actually put it into words just as Del had done. He wiggled slightly, feeling as though he needed that connection with Del again, and fast.

Del hummed, pleased, he knelt right behind Ohm, stroking his back and pressing his cheeks, digging his fingers into the flesh. He stuck his tongue out, licking the skin of his cheeks, slowly heading to the crack where Ohm’s pink, hungry hole lay. “Have you ever had your ass licked?”

Ohm chewed his lip nervously. “No.”

“Can I?” It was so weird for someone to ask, in Ohm’s experience, permission for sexual acts, and he liked it. It made him want Del even more.

 “Yes, do it. Please.”

That was all Del needed to hear.

He felt the muscle twitch when he first touched it with his tongue and he teased him for a while, not going further. But soon it wasn't enough for him and he wanted more and more, pressing his tongue as far as he could. Ohm let out a gasp closely followed by a moan. His ass relaxed as he felt the wet slippery tongue prod him slightly. He rested on his forearms, getting a higher leverage on his ass and bit into the cushion which he had propped under himself for support.

"Fuck D-Jonathan." Delirious smiled as he heard Ohm’s soft moans. He wanted to tell him how beautiful he sounded and looked but he just couldn't stop. Somehow he managed to get two of his fingers inside of Ohm’s ass just by prodding him with his tongue. Ohm was basically fucking Del's fingers as he leaned on them, trying to get them deeper. He had never known himself to be so needy. The fingers hurt a little, but the pain wasn't unbearable - just a little stinging here and there. Other than that the sensation he was feeling was unknown and a good unknown. He fucking loved it. Ohm lent back onto Del's fingers once again and moaned lowly, followed by a high whimper as Del hit what Ohm could only assume was his prostate. It felt like paradise.

Del withdrew his tongue but kept fucking Ohm with his fingers. Adding a third one, Del’s ass slick with lube and his own saliva. "Do you think you're ready for something bigger?" What had they got themselves into, this should've been just a gaming session. And instead... Ohm was melting under his fingers.

 "Oh-Fuck yes baby." Ohm moaned so loud it could have woken the neighbours. He could hear his ass squishing against Del's fingers as lube and glands created wetness. Ohm was going fucking crazy. "Oh Fuck YES." He was still backing up into the fingers causing his ass to become numb with pleasure. "Baby, fuck me now."

“Oh god, you sound fucking amazing." He teased his hole a bit more before withdrawing his fingers, and putting on a condom with the help of Ohm. "Turn around, baby, I wanna see you." He helped him to turn over, positioning himself between Ohm’s legs. He bent over to kiss him again, their bodies wet with sweat. "I'm gonna make it so sweet." Del moaned to his ear as he began to push himself inside, overwhelmed by the tightness of Ohm's ass.

"Oh fuck-" Ohm’s voice became tight and he moaned, letting all the compacted air out. "Baby, keep going, Jesus fucking Christ."

"Oh my fucking god, Ryan, this isn’t gonna last long." Delirious steadied himself on Ohm's body, slowly beginning to thrust into him, feeling light headed with the pressure around his cock. He felt the orgasm slowly approaching right from the start, but he didn't want to come, not yet.

The air in Ohm's lungs got stuck and his moans came out in small high pitched breaths.

"Oh my baby fuck- fuck- right there, shit- right fucking there, Jonathan!"

His dick had found the sweet spot and he was fucking loving it. Delirious kept thrusting into Ohm's body, grabbing his cock with his hand and pumping it hard. "Cum, baby, cum for me." He was now constantly moaning, trying to hold his own orgasm back.

"Oh fuck baby fuck! I'm going to come, I-I-I'm going to come!" Ohm spurted into Del's large hand and his body vibrated under him. His ass became super sensitive as Delirious continued to pound it.

"Shit, shit, shit." Del cried out as Ohm's muscles tightened around him and his vision blurred as he rocked his hips against his body once more before coming harder than ever. He felt like he lost his consciousness for a minute or two and it was the best fucking thing that ever happened to him.

Finding his breath again, Delirious collapsed onto Ohm, surprisingly, he wasn't that heavy. Ohm wrapped his arms around him, completely drained.

"How did we get here?" Del whispered, exhausted as he held onto Ohm. Ohm laughed, letting Del snuggle under his armpit.

"Don't ask me, you dope. You where the one who started it."

"You liar, you were the one staring at me the whole time!" He laughed and kissed his arm.

"Fuck you, you bitch." Ohm looked down at Del, whose face wasn’t visible as he hid under Ohm’s armpit; he could tell he was smiling. Ohm smiled too. What a fucking day it had been. And a good ‘fucking day’ too.


End file.
